


Lone wolves don't fare well (stay with me)

by itskira (celestialhan)



Series: Wolf pack dynamics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), jihan - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Joshua, Angst, Beta Seungcheol, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, True Mates, Unconventional Relationship, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Instincts, but with a random female oc, everyone else is a mid-ranking wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialhan/pseuds/itskira
Summary: ~ Lone wolves don't fare well (stay with me) ~Unconventional romance with Alpha Joshua and Omega JeonghanAs an omega Jeonghan cannot have a relationship with an alpha, especially an alpha that is already mated. But what can Jeonghan do when the alpha practically orders him to stay and he can't say no?{Not your typical a/b/o dynamic. Very much based around actual wolf pack behaviour which I researched for hours so this should turn out well!}Please enjoy!Feedback always welcome





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan had been born one of four other pups. He had been a small pup, considerably smaller than the rest of his littermates who had towered over him most of the time. However among his brothers he had the biggest paws, weirdly disproportionate, and when he walked he tripped over his paws. He had beautiful chestnut fur with no markings at all, odd since his brothers were all grey with their own distinct markings. In this way Jeonghan had always been different even since the day he was born. In his human form he was scrawny and short, compared to his brothers. Different no matter what form he was in. Maybe this was what pushed them to force him into the omega role, maybe it was just primal instinct or maybe it was just that Jeonghan was made for the role of omega.

 

From a young age he had been overpowered by his brothers - constantly the last at everything. It didn't help that Jeonghan was a timid pup, indecisive and unsure of himself. This made it easier for his brothers to push him into the omega role. Even when Jeonghan grew up, becoming bigger than any other wolf in the pack, he couldn't escape the position and the omega role had become ingrained in him. His place as omega was solidifyed the day his brother assumed his place as beta in the pack. His brothers aggressive behaviour and eagerness to assert dominance had permantely forced Jeonghan into the omega position. 

 

Jeonghan who could have stood tall and towered mightily over the other wolves was forced to have his tail tucked in, shoulders hunched and head lowered - moving with caution and uncertainty. He became the brunt of all the frustrations the other wolves had - in his wolf form or his human form - used as a scapegoat for everything. The other wolves in the pack never passed the chance to assert their dominance over him, especially the mid ranking wolves who were constantly trying to prove they weren't omega material. He was always the last to eat when the pack fed as wolves and when it was his turn all he ever had was measely scraps and bones to gnaw on - Jeonghan had definitely lost most of his size within the first month of being omega. Jeonghan had, more than once, tried to eat out of turn and had learned that an angry alpha was not to be messed with. Jeonghan was bitten at and growled at even when he tried to keep a low profile - receiving worse treatment than the other omegas in the pack. His once silky fur had bald patches, that never got a chance to grow back with the constant harassment, and he was covered with scars that showed on his arms when he was in human form. Unlike the other omega's of the pack who still took chances playing with the dominant wolves, Jeonghan retreated away from the pack.

 

He began to despise his ability to switch between a wolf form and a human form, often wondering if it were easier if he was just a human that presented as either alpha, omega and beta with very little of the instinctual wolf side of things. Of course if anyone in his pack was to learn of his thoughts he would be shunned, even more than he is now. The ability to switch between a wolf form and a human form was seen as something special, a superior gene given to only a few. Don't get Jeonghan wrong - he loved his wolf form, he felt free when he was in his wolf form and it just felt right, but his life as an omega wasn't easy and often forced him into his human form. Being in his human form meant that he was left alone as the rest of the pack was usually in wolf form but it also meant that when he was in wolf form he was treated worse for not being in wolf form more often. 

 

Jeonghan knew he could never escape his role as an omega no matter what - he had been forced into the position and it had become so ingrained in him he didn't know how to act like an alpha or a beta. Jeonghan knew he would always be lonely as an omega in the pack he was in now. Jeonghan knew real wolf packs were not like his pack but a mixture of human consciousness and wolf instincts didn't mix that well together. Pack life had become more about social status than it was about unity and Jeonghan craved attention that he just didn't get from his pack.

 

Jeonghan had felt it building up inside of him - that burning desire that he couldn't comprehend. He felt the need to leave and find something. He didn't know what but he felt the need deep inside of him. He knew there were other things out there in the world - better things - that he could find. Something other than the life he was living now. Jeonghan knew lone wolves didn't fare well usually but he had to try. When the wolf pack were howling one night Jeonghan took his chance to slip away, in human form to resist the urge to howl, knowing the other wolves were too distracted howling. Jeonghan was unsure of where he would go but for now just leaving his pack was enough for him.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan makes a few mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read so forgive any mistake. This is longer than the last chapter so please enjoy!

Jeonghan underestimated the life of a lone wolf. Of course, when he was in human form things were much easier and he was able to explore without anything holding him back but Jeonghan found himself having to be in his wolf form more often. He didn't understand why but he assumed it was just primal instinct. Life as a lone wolf wasn't hard but rather tiring. Jeonghan had left the safety of his natal pack which meant he had left behind the little protection they offered from other wolves. The loss of this protection, that Jeonghan had taken for granted, meant that Jeonghan was constantly paranoid. Always watching over his shoulder, surveying his surroundings and smelling the area even in his human form. One could never be too safe - as an omega Jeonghan was an easy target to other wolves.

Jeonghan constantly worried about crossing over into other wolves territories and, if the threat of a random wolf attacking him wasnt enough to make him paranoid, the threat of an alpha from another pack made him even more paranoid. Jeonghan knew first hand how vicious alpha's could be. Alphas kept a watchful eye over their territory and pack. Alpha's were always the first to investigate something strange - like the smell of a foreign wolf. And Jeonghan knew that the moment an alpha noticed him in their territory the mask of ferocity would come out. Jeonghan remembered it clearly. Raised lips high exposing full length canines that Jeonghan knew could rip apart flesh, nose pulled back further emphasising the teeth and ears shot out like horns. And that savage snarl - that savage snarl that Jeonghan could still hear in his head from time to time. It frightened him more than anything. He had barely managed to survive in his own pack, he had the scars to prove that, and he knew he wouldn't be able to survive an attack from an alpha. Jeonghan tried to keep floating between territories frequently checking scent markers to make sure he wasn't in danger and kept his howling to a minimum. When he didn't feel the urge to be in his wolf form Jeonghan tried to keep in his human form. Jeonghan went the extra mile to ensure he kept himself safe. 

Jeonghan struggled to find food. It wasn't that there wasn't any food available to him and it wasn't that he was unable to hunt, he could hunt very well as it was a primal instinct. It was the fact that hunting required chasing and chasing required moving into other wolves territories and Jeonghan just couldn't afford to do that. He often found himself ambushing small prey when he could or just not eating at all. It wasn't much but it was better than having to scavenge for scraps like he had to do when he was with his pack. The further Jeonghan got from his pack the stronger that burning desire grew. He still didn't understand the desire but he was somehow following it, letting his instincts take him wherever they deemed best. Life without a pack should've been harder and Jeonghan should have been lonely however since Jeonghan had never really socialised before with his pack the loneliness didn't feel new to him. He often wondered if he would ever stop feeling lonely but assumed that as an omega he would never get that love and care he craved. Omegas weren't important enough for that.

As a human as well as wolf, feelings that a wolf shouldn't crave or care about bled into his wolf consciousness. Jeonghan understood the dynamic clearly - only alpha males and females were allowed to mate - but Jeonghan couldn't help but want to have that. He wanted to experience what love was, what it would feel like to have another wolf be caring towards him rather than aggressive, what it would feel like to actually feel happiness for once. It was totally irrational for him to feel that way especially since he was an omega but he couldn't help his human nature. Human nature was irrational and that's why human nature and wolf instincts didn't mix that well.

Days morphed into weeks, Jeonghan was unsure of whether he could survive just eating rabbits and small birds he just happened to come across at random times while going between territories. He needed more food or his body, human or wolf, would not be able to survive. He was in his human form as he trudged through the dense forestry, almost stumbling over his own feet due to his own weakness. Leaning against a tree Jeonghan heard his stomach rumble loudly for the millionth time that day.

"Shut up!" Jeonghan hissed at his stomach. "I know you're hungry but if you don't shut up you're going to get me killed!" Jeonghan doesn't know when he resorted to talking to his stomach as if it were a person but he was so hungry he didn't care how mad he sounded. Pushing himself off of the tree he proceeded to stumble through the forest some more. He knew he was in another packs territory, he could smell it, and so he needed to move quickly. He wanted to be out of the territory as fast as he could be. The way he was walking through the forest was causing much more noise that his stomach ever was. Jeonghan was also slower in his human form so he transformed into him wolf form.

That was his first mistake. 

While he was faster in his wolf form, running through the forest agilely now, he was also more instinctual. Hunger was on the forefront of his mind so when he spotted that that deer grazing from the corner of his eye he halted. It was beautiful. A stag with majestic antlers that could easily stab Jeonghan's frail wolf form but he didn't care. He was too focused on the thick hind legs on the stag and overall it's huge size that would definitely satiate his hunger. If Jeonghan were in his human form he would have been drooling. The stag hadn't noticed Jeonghan, focused on grazing, and Jeonghan could feel the excitement building up inside of him. The need to hunt was building up inside of him but he couldn't hunt. To hunt you needed a pack and he didn't have one. He would never be able to take down the stag but his hunger was the only thing he cared about. Jeonghan approached the stag without hesitation and surprisingly the stag didn't notice Jeonghan approaching from behind. 

Suddenly, just as Jeonghan was getting into the vicinity to attack the stag raised its head from where it was grazing. Jeonghan froze suddenly aware of how stupid trying to attack a stag alone was. The stags ears twitched and it turned its head to the right - it must have heard something. Jeonghan was on high alert - what could the stag have heard that he didn't? In the next second the stag bolted, shocking Jeonghan and nearly impaling him with its enormous antlers. Jeonghan was left alone in the clearing, startled and paranoid. Why did the stag suddenly bolt? He looked around the clearing he was in - just where was he? Jeonghan sniffed the air and fear filled his body. There was another wolf nearby, an alpha, should he run? Jeonghan assumed the wolf was watching from the thick foliage, marking his every move. He was unsure of whether he would able to make a run for it. Sniffing the air once more Jeonghan turned and made a run for it.

That was his second mistake.

His wolf form had recovered well since leaving the pack, his fur growing back normally and open wounds all healing well albeit the fact that he wasn't getting enough to eat meant that his wolf form was thin and weak. Jeonghan was running slower than he usually would and was struggling to keep himself from falling over his own huge paws, his downfall would not be his huge paws that would be true cruel of a joke. He could hear the panting of the wolf close behind him, the soft thud of the wolves paws against the ground and the occasional snarl and yip as the other wolf attempted to bite Jeonghan's hind legs. He could feel how close the wolf was, the hot breath of the wolf rising more panic in him. Jeonghan attempted to speed up. If he could just push himself to run faster he could make it out of the territory. Ahead of him Jeonghan saw a huge tree that had been knocked down. This was his chance - if he could speed up just enough and jump with the right amount of strength he could distance himself from the alpha chasing him. Gathering the little strength Jeonghan sped up, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he ran, when he neared the he pushed off of his hind legs and jumped. Mid air jumping over the tree Jeonghan felt a sense of accomplishment at being able to escape the alpha but abruptly he felt jaws on his left leg, letting out a pained whine he was dragged back down from his jump. 

Almost immediately Jeonghan understood the alpha had caught him and instantaneously he rolled over, showing his belly to the alpha. Jeonghan left himself vulnerable as a sign of submission, a pained whimper escaped him as the alpha let go of his leg and shoved his muzzle closer to Jeonghan's body - inspecting his smell and gaging whether Jeonghan was a threat or not. Then the alpha snapped his head up looking Jeonghan in the face and Jeonghan looked into the alpha's chocolate coloured eyes - they were so human like, soft, and something stirred within Jeonghan. 

And that was his third mistake - looking into those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is turning out well. Please enjoy!

There was nothing strange about staring a wolf in the eyes. In fact, wolves used their eyes to communicate since they were social animals that lived in packs. Communication was key - something Jeonghan's natal pack had never understood and so when Jeonghan looked into the eyes of the alpha he automatically felt like recoiling. They were so human-like, something Jeonghan didn't expect, but also so commanding and powerful. Just looking into those eyes made Jeonghan want to whine in submission, something that frightened and weirdly excited him. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him, telling him that this was an alpha that wasn't to be messed with yet there was a nagging thought in the back of his head that wanted the alpha. Jeonghan didn't want to look away, afraid it would anger the alpha who had initiated the eye contact, and Jeonghan was relieved when the alpha looked away, backing away from Jeonghan.

The alpha moved back far enough so that Jeonghan could stand but still close enough to grab him by the jugular. Cautiously Jeonghan moved from his position on the ground to that all too familiar stance - tail tucked in, shoulders hunched and head lowered. A sign of submission to the alpha. Peaking from the edge of his vision Jeonghan saw the alpha hold his head higher proudly, almost seeming to nod. Jeonghan's act of submission didn't, however, ease the alpha from his defensive stance. When Jeonghan tried to step forward, a stupid action in itself but his human consciousness was telling him to, the alpha nipped at him and Jeonghan immediately yapped rolling over and baring his stomach once more. Jeonghan was playing a dangerous game with the alpha, testing the boundaries, but there was something about the way the alpha carried himself that pushed Jeonghan to keep doing so. Every push of the boundary resulted in a warning nip from the alpha and a whine from Jeonghan, constantly forced into a submissive position with the alpha leering over him.

Jeonghan attempted to step closer, to sniff the alpha and the alpha let him. He took small steps, ready to roll over like the good omega he was but the alpha never reprimanded him, and Jeonghan got closer enough to sniff the alpha. Each wolf had a different scent. The alpha was musky - pine cones, wet leaves, morning dew, a hint of lavender and weirdly mint. Why would a wolf smell like mint? Jeonghan took a step closer and brushed his shoulder against the alpha, hoping to have some of the wolfs pheromones rub off of him and be released into the air, however the alpha snarled, turning and snapping at Jeonghans midriff. Jeonghan managed to jump out of the way in time but before he could even show a sign of submission he was tackled to the ground, the large alpha had his paws on Jeonghans chest seemingly holding him down. This shocked Jeonghan - this wasn't normal wolf behaviour. This was behaviour he had experienced in his natal pack. Was it possible that Jeonghan had stumbled upon a human-wolf hybrid?

Jeonghan would have to take the risk and assume he had stumbled upon a human-wolf hybrid because if he hadn't then what he was going to do would most likely result in his death. Jeonghan changed back to his human form while the alpha was still on top him. It was an absurd idea but Jeonghan was well known for his stupid ideas at this point. The change was quick and smooth, Jeonghan was a human now with a large alpha wolf pressing down on his chest. While this wasn't the most comfortable situation it seemed necessary and Jeonghan was thankful he took the risk because he saw a startled look flash in the alphas eyes. The alpha must be a human-wolf hybrid because the alpha took his paws off of Jeonghan, relieving the pressure that the alphas weight had caused, and was staring at Jeonghan. Plus the fact that his trachea wasn't ripped out of his neck was also a good sign that the alpha must be a human-wolf hybrid. 

There wasn't a lot Jeonghan wanted to particularly say to the alpha. Communication was never his strong point due to the way he was treated in his natal pack. He was actually unsure of if he could say anything. This was an alpha and after all he had been taught to never talk out of turn when there was an alpha in his presence. The alpha just stared at him, eyes calculating. Jeonghan could tell the alpha wasn't unsure or confused on what to do, no, instead the alpha was waiting for the best chance to make whatever move he had planned. Looking at the alpha in his human form allowed Jeonghan to make more observations than he had done when he was a wolf. The alpha was strikingly beautiful with raven black fur devoid of any markings, broad shoulders, huge paws and dark eyes outlined with black eyelids that made his eyes stand out more. The alpha always had his tail and head high which covered him in a confident, possessive aura that Jeonghan felt oddly drawn to. The alphas piercing gaze made Jeonghan squirm a little and the silence that surrounded them ate at him. 

"Are...are you like me too?" Jeonghan hesistated asking the question, scared of the way the alpha would react at an omega talking to him. The alpha snorted, seemingly amused at Jeonghan's question but didn't answer. Well that was helpful - Jeonghan didn't dare think that aloud. "You must be like me. Or else you would have killed me," he spoke slowly, watching the alphas every move trying not to offend him in any way. At Jeonghans words the alpha stepped forward as if challenging Jeonghan on his statement and Jeonghan flinched. But the alpha didn't do anything to harm him instead Jeonghan watched at the black wolf transformed into someone. A male, seemingly around his age with black hair and those dark eyes that seemed as if they had eyeliner on them. The alpha looked down at Jeonghan in his human form and Jeonghan felt something stir in his stomach as those eyes seemed to pierce into him. The alpha narrowed his eyes and a frown settled upon his lips. 

"Who are you and just what are you doing in my territory?"


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A literal mess but oh well.

The words were so authoritative sending chills down Jeonghans spine. The downcast look of the alpha made him want to cower but he couldn't - not now. He didn't know how to answer the alpha but he also didn't want to not answer. He couldn't not answer - it would be going against every fibre in his body. An alpha was commanding him to speak and he had to.

"Jeonghan," his voice was small, timid. Jeonghan was more afraid to state his name than he was to question the alpha like before. Something in the way the alpha frowned at his name made Jeonghan want to throw up, the nerves curdling in his stomach and threatening to bring up well nothing - he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Well, Jeonghan, what are you doing in my territory?" the voice was low, almost a threat warning Jeonghan to choose his answer carefully. Jeonghan lowered his head, hoping to escape the alphas condescending gaze but instead he could still feel the alphas eyes burning holes into his head. 

"I'm just passing through," Jeonghan realised the utter ignorance of his statement only after the words had left his mouth. Wolves couldn't simply pass through each others territories. The alpha let out a huff of annoyance and Jeonghans head snapped back up to stare at the alpha, who was taking a step forward and running a hand through his raven black hair. 

"It didn't look like you were just passing through. In fact it seemed like you were trying to hunt on my territory." The alpha spoke in a mocking tone, leaning down so he was eye level with Jeonghan. With the close proximity Jeonghan could smell mint, it overpowered his senses and clouded his thoughts. He could feel the alphas breath on him as he spoke and Jeonghan almost flinched when their noses almost touched. "You wouldn't be lying to an alpha now would you Jeonghan?" As the alpha spoke he emphasised every syllable, slow and deliberate, taunting Jeonghan. Especially when he said Jeonghans name with a low growl from the back of his throat. It almost had Jeonghan keeling over and whining but he held back with all his willpower. He took a deep breath in, a mistake because he only inhaled more of the alphas scent.

"I-I was hungry. I haven't eaten in a week and instinct took over when I saw that stag. I never meant to get this far into your territory. I've been trying to skirt between territory borders. I'm sorry Alpha," Jeonghan found himself talking really fast and apologising? He wasn't planning to apologise but the alpha had somehow gotten it out of him. At Jeonghans apology the alpha stood straight again and nodded, seemingly satisfied with the omegas words. Was that what he had wanted all along? An act of submission by apologising or for Jeonghan to call him Alpha which in itself is an act of submission but also an admission of ownership? Jeonghan looked up at the alpha confused and the alpha looked back, something softening in his stance.

"Apology accepted. Now why don't you tell me why you haven't eaten in a week?" the alpha asked as he sat down on a boulder near a gardenia bush, plucking a flower from the delicate bush.

"Uh, I left my pack so I've been traveling alone and any proper meal usually runs off further into territory before I can grab it," The alpha hummed in response, gently stroking the petals of the gardenia.

"And those scars on your arms?" The alpha didn't look at Jeonghan as he asked but Jeonghan tried to cover up his arms, feeling subconscious of the hideous scars he had acquired over the years. Jeonghan grimaced remembering how he had gotten a few of them.

"They're just...battle scars from my previous pack," Jeonghan was staring at them, tears brimming his eyes at the memories, but if he had looked up he would have seen the alpha frown.

"Battle scars? Doesn't sound convincing. You don't look like someone who would fight for their position in the pack," The alpha mused as he turned to look at Jeonghan rubbing the scars on his arms as if that would get rid of them.

"They aren't exactly battle scars. Maybe more like abuse scars I guess," he replied sheepishly but jumped when he heard the alpha released a deep gutteral growl from his throat. Jeonghan panicked - had he said something wrong? Jeonghan looked at the alpha who was glaring at the ground, the gardenia still held delicately in his hand. 

"Why would anyone abuse such a beautiful, helpless omega?" The alpha mumbled to himself and if Jeonghan didn't have the hearing of a wolf he wouldn't have heard it. He looked down, shy, no one had ever called him beautiful. He could feel his cheeks heat up and already imagined the red tint of his cheeks. For a while the two wolves sat in silence or rather the alpha sat in silence and Jeonghan didn't know whether it was okay to say anything. However noticing the sky change from blue to orange Jeonghan realised that if he wanted to get a move out of the alphas territory before it got dark he would have to speak up. 

"Uhm, well...I'm just going to leave your territory now then. I'm sorry I came into your territory again Alpha," Jeonghan slowly stood up and turned to leave but was stopped. 

"Who said you could leave?" there was a hint of a threat in the alphas voice and Jeonghan turned slowly. 

"Well I assumed you didn't want me in your territory so I thought I should leave. Before it gets dark," Jeonghan looked down as he spoke and tried to make himself as small as he could. 

"Did I explicitly say I want you to leave?" Jeonghan shook his head hesitantly. "Did I even tell you that you can leave?" Another shake of his head. "Then you stay. Lone wolves don't fare well, an omega like you especially would not last another week. So stay. That's a command." Jeonghan couldn't protest because he was an omega and an alpha - his new alpha - was ordering him to stay. Jeonghan feared joining this pack, knowing the treatment omegas usually got yet when the alpha slid the gardenia behind his ear and his fingers softly grazed the side of his face Jeonghan had a feeling things would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO SEVENTEENS COMEBACK WAS AMAZING. I WAS SHOOK AND LITERALLY CRYING. THANKS IS SUCH A GOOD SONG (STREAM IT GUYS) AND THE OTHER SONGS ARE ALSO SO GOOD. I CANT PICK A FAVOURITE BUT LIKE THE JIHAN DUET WAS AMAZING. ALSO RUN TO YOU SOUNDS LIKE THE MOST AMAZING ANIME OST EVER. THINKING ABOUT YOU WAS ALSO EQUALLY AMAZING. SEVENTEEN HAVE STOLEN MY HEART ONCE AGAIN NOT THAT I EVER GOT MY HEART BACK AFTER I HEARD MANSAE BUT OH WELL. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND IM SO PROUD OF THEM. <333333


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a shitty filler but please enjoy.

The walk to the pack house wasn't long and Jeonghan didn't realise how far into the territory he had gone until he realised how close he was to the pack house. On the walk there Jeonghan had talked some more with the alpha, more like the alpha had talked and Jeonghan had obediently listened. However the alpha didn't like Jeonghans timid behaviour and coaxed him into conversation. 

"So your old pack, where was their territory?" the alpha, Joshua as Jeonghan had learned, asked. 

"On the outskirts of the forest, near some farms." No matter what the question Jeonghan found himself answering with ease. He wasn't sure why but he guessed it had something to do with trying to impress his new alpha. Those words felt odd. His new alpha. A new alpha. Jeonghan never thought he'd be under the rule of another alpha after he so desperately worked to leave his old alpha. Joshua had nodded at Jeonghans answer, in deep thought.

"And how big is the pack? How old are the alpha male and female?" Jeonghan wondered why Joshua was asking all these weird questions, it was as if he were trying to figure out if the pack would be an enemy or not. 

"Average I guess. An alpha male and female. My one brother is the beta. My two other brothers are the mid-ranking wolves. And besides me there were two other omegas that my pack took in. My mother and father are the alphas. They're old and I'm sure my brother will soon challenge my father for the position of alpha." 

"Don't say 'besides me' you aren't a part of that pack anymore!" Joshua snapped before taking a deep breath, calming himself down when he saw Jeonghan flinch. "They don't seem like a threat. My pack is bigger and, if what you say about your brother taking over soon is true, more experienced as well," It seemed as if it was already decided that they were an enemy and it was just the decision of whether they were a threat or not that had Joshua thinking so much. Joshua's words had him curious. Bigger and more experienced?

"How big is your pack?" Jeonghans curiosity got the better of him. 

"12, now 13, excluding me." Joshua was nonchalant with his response as if it were just normal, well for him it was, but Jeonghan was shocked at the number. 

"12, er, I mean 13 wolves?? How did you even end up with so many wolves? How do you handle that? And you're the leader of a pack at such a young age?" Joshua chuckled at Jeonghans words.

"Well I ended up with 12, including you, by just adopting them into my pack. It isn't hard to handle everyone when you don't always have to command them, my pack know what they're supposed to do and they barely step out of line. I was supposed to take my natal pack from my father but I ended up leaving my pack much like you and created my own pack. I started off by fighting an alpha for this territory and his small pack," As Joshua spoke Jeonghan stared at him in amazement. If Jeonghan hadn't been an omega then he would have hoped to have a similar story to Joshua's. 

"How is the pack split?" Jeonghan wondered how every wolf fitted into the pack. 

"There's my beta; Seungcheol. Then you have the mid-ranking wolves; Mingyu, Junhui, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Chan and Hansol. Then the omegas; Seungkwan, Minghao, Jihoon, Wonwoo and you. And at the very top me and my alpha female, Jieun." Jeonghan almost froze at the last sentence but urged himself to carry on following the alpha. Jeonghan didn't know why he was so irked by the fact that there was an alpha female - Joshua had already made it clear that this pack was different to his previous pack. He had lived in a pack with only one female and with no other females around to dominate the alpha female took to dominating the wolves that were there, namely Jeonghan who as always was the easiest target. Maybe Jeonghan feared a repeat or maybe it was something else - Jeonghan didn't really understand the feelings he was having.

"There's an alpha female?" Jeonghan couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, unconsciously rubbing the scars on his arms again. Joshua stopped walking and looked at him. 

"Yeah," he looked down to Jeonghans hands that were still rubbing the scars. "Don't worry. She's friendly. I wouldn't be with her if she wasn't." Joshua took Jeonghans hand as he led them out of the forestry and into a clearing. There was a huge house just sitting there in the middle of a forest. The house was beautiful to say the least. It was modern, mostly glass and timber giving an illusion that it was a part of the forest. Jeonghan could see through the windows; on the upper floor there seemed to be a library and on the ground floor a lounging area with a grand piano in the corner of the room. Jeonghan could see that the ground floor seemed to be mostly open plan and he could see some bodies moving about in the kitchen. Outside the house, on the front deck, sat two wolves. One grey with black and white marking scattered across the length of the wolfs body and the other white with grey markings on the muzzle and face leading up to the ears. When Joshua and Jeonghan stepped out of the forest their ears perked up and they immediately looked in the direction of where Joshua and Jeonghan were. Jeonghan felt intimidated by the gaze of the grey wolf and shrunk away, head low and shoulders hunched. He wanted to hide behind Joshua but hesitated when a soft, airy voice called out, "Joshua!"

Jeonghan turned to see a beautiful woman emerging from the house. She had long brown hair and a petite body. She was wearing a black apron that had so many stains that Jeonghan wondered what some of them were. The two wolves outside the house turned to look at the, now waving, woman and then back at Jeonghan and Joshua. Joshua looked at Jeonghan and gave a reassuring smile, "Time to meet the pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update tomorrow as I have school work to do but I promise to make Thursdays chapter a good one.


	6. Six part one

If Jeonghan had a list of worst first meetings then his first meeting with the pack would be on the top.

Jeonghan had first refused to walk down to the house at all. When Joshua walked forward he was abruptly pulled back; he was still holding Jeonghans hand and Jeonghan was stronger than he looked at times. He was especially stronger when he was scared. What had he been thinking leaving his natal pack? His small, familiar natal pack. He was about to join a pack much larger, much stronger, much more intimidating than his natal pack. What if they didn't accept him? It was one thing getting the alphas approval and a whole other getting the packs approval. Joshua tried to walk again but again Jeonghan stood stock still, refusing to give.

"Jeonghan come on," Joshua spoke in a soft voice, trying to coax him from his spot. But Jeonghan couldn't even look at him instead focusing on the three figures waiting in front of the house. Joshua followed his gaze and realisation crossed his face. He moved to stand in front of Jeonghan, blocking Jeonghans gaze. He cupped Jeonghans cheeks with his hands, making Jeonghan focus on him. "Listen, don't worry.You're going to be accepted," 

"You don't know that. You just lead the pack, you can't tell them what to think. They could hate me for all you know!" Jeonghan snapped, something he would never dare to do usually. But fear was consuming him and he couldn't stop himself. Joshua gave him a surprised look obviously not expecting the hostile behaviour but regained his composure moving his hand to stroke Jeonghans cheek. Jeonghan leaned into the touch; the simple affection calming his nerves. Joshua looked into his eyes and Jeonghan noticed how feline they were - it was almost ironic considering he was a wolf. 

"Listen to me. They will like you and if they don't I'll be there to protect you from any violent behaviour. I promise, okay?"Somehow Jeonghan knew he was telling the truth and he nodded. "Now come on," Joshua removed his hands from his face and started walking the short distance to the house. Jeonghan already missed the warmth of his hand - of his body - and quickly ran to catch up with Joshua, sticking close to his side. When they arrived at the front deck of the house Jeonghan felt like running. He was met by a frowning alpha female and two growling wolves that looked like they could taken him out with one attack. Immediately he hid behind Joshua, who grabbed his hand, and whimpered. Joshua gave a pointed look at the two wolves, almost glaring,and they stopped growling. Jeonghan kept his head low, not daring to look up even when Joshua stepped away to reveal Jeonghan again. This time there were no growls and Jeonghan sneaked a little look up at the other wolves before snapping his head back down. Instead of two wolves and a frowning alpha female he saw two scowling men and a frowning alpha female. Everyone looked annoyed at him and Jeonghan could feel the anxiety building up in him again. 

"Who's this?" a deep voice spoke. Jeonghan could hear the territorial tone when the man spoke. It baffled Jeonghan since he had been led to the place with the alpha. He expected they wouldn't be so on edge but he had been wrong. Again, the anxiety built in his stomach and he shuffled uncomfortably in his spot, head still lowered in a sign of submission.

"This is Jeonghan, our new pack member." Joshua squeezed Jeonghans hand in reassurance as he spoke matter-of-factly. This gave Jeonghan a burst if confidence but that was soon squandered when he heard the words of the alpha female. 

"That's not a decision you make yourself sweetie. You need the approval of everyone. Especially me." Jeonghan could hear that she spoke through gritted teeth, seemingly mad at Joshuas decision to let Jeonghan into the pack. Jeonghan also heard one of the men grunt in agreement. Joshua snorted. 

"I'm the alpha and I decide whats best for the pack. If I want to integrate a new member then that's what I'll do. I don't need your approval," Joshua snarled and Jeonghan heard a whimper. "It would do you well to remember how I took you all in when you needed a pack. So any objections from my alpha female and beta?" There was silence. "Great. Now Seungcheol why don't you call Seungkwan? He'll get Jeonghan settled into the pack well," Jeonghan heard someone walk off, he wanted to see who walked off but he didn't want to lift his head. Maybe a quick peek wouldn't hurt. Jeonghan was about to look up when Joshua tilted his head up and turned him to face the two wolves. "Jeonghan, this is Jieun and Mingyu. My alpha female and one of my mid-ranking wolves. I trust you'll treat them with the right respect. You've been a submissive, little omega all that time so I doubt you won't be submissive. Don't think you have to walk around the house with your head down while you're in your human form. As long as you give the respect when they demand it you'll be fine," Joshua smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And remember, I'll be protecting you if anything bad happens. We don't want anymore scars to be added onto those beautiful arms." Joshua rubbed a scar as he spoke making Jeonghans breath catch in his throat, the frown on Jieun deepened. "Ah look, Seungkwans here." A confused guy was led out of the house and onto the deck. He had dark brown hair that complimented his slightly tan skin and amazing cheek bone structure. "Seungkwan - Jeonghan. Jeonghan - Seungkwan. Seungkwan is an omega like you," he turned to Seungkwan. "See that he gets a room or at least a bed. Just do what you did for the other omegas." Seungkwan nodded and smiled at Jeonghan. Joshua let go of Jeonghan and took his place next to Jieun, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Jeonghan looked away. 

Seungkwan grabbed his wrist and he flinched, stepping back. Seungkwan frowned, seeming a little sad, but shook it off and smiled again at him. He held his hand out this time, "Come on, let's introduce you to the other omegas first!" 

Jeonghan took his hand after staring at it but regretted his decision when he was dragged into the house, not missing the glare from the alpha female and beta before they disappeared from view.


	7. Six Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY  
> THIS FIC IS OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS

"And this is Seokmin and that's Chan and that's Jun," Seungkwan spoke fast as he introduced everyone to Jeonghan. Jeonghan couldn't comprehend the amount of people in Joshua's pack and, in particular, the amount of people who were higher ranking wolves scared him. At least in his natal pack he only had to deal with his brothers and the alpha female, here he had to deal with 7 higher ranking wolves and an alpha female that clearly did not like him. Jeonghan would have been lying if he said he wasn't overwhelmed by everything. He wanted to curl up in a ball and just lay in bed, like he used to back in his natal pack. Oddly, he found himself missing his natal pack more now that he had left. It didn't make much sense but Jeonghan assumed it was just because he didn't like all the new that Joshua's pack offered. He didn't really want to go back to his natal pack, he just wanted to go back to what was familiar. That wasn't to say that everyone in the pack had been treating him badly. Despite what Jeonghan had first thought and the clear hate the alpha female and beta of the pack displayed towards him, the rest of the pack had welcomed him with open arms. Even with the small displays of dominance from the mid-ranking wolves, Jeonghan didn't feel threatened or unwelcome in any way. 

Seungkwan had found Jeonghan a room that he could inhabit all by himself. It was small, a box room, but Jeonghan didn't mind. It was his own space with a comfy bed and everything. After the very long tour (it was a huge house) and introducing him to everyone that had been their last stop. Seungkwan turned to him with a more serious look on his face than he had had on before.

"I understand that you probably came from a bad pack, judging from those scars," - Jeonghan rubbed them, a habit that he couldn't seem to drop - "So I know you probably won't be comfortable sharing a room with some of the other wolves which is why I had Wonwoo and Jihoon clear out this room for you. We moved a bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe in here for you and I had Minghao set up some clothes for you to wear in the wardrobe. There's also fresh towels in there for you as well and anything else I thought you might need it in the nightstand draw. You came in with nothing so I took some liberties. I hope you begin to feel more comfortable around here - we're really not a bad group of wolves," Seungkwan smiled, nodded and walked off before Jeonghan could even thank him. He would really need to thank all of the omegas the next time he saw them, if he could put faces to names. But for now he thought he might as well do everyone a favour and shower because he had lost count of the amount of days he'd spent out in the woods with no proper sanitation. Jeonghan grabbed a towel from the wardrobe as well as some comfy sweats and some underwear before rummaging through the nightstand to find a toothbrush. 

Finding one of the many bathrooms was easy enough and thankfully he didn't run into anyone on the way there. He enjoyed a long shower, the heat of the water was a luxury for him and he scrubbed himself clean before stepping out of the shower and changing into those comfy sweats that felt so soft compared to his old clothes which were rough and rigid with dirt and sweat - he knew he would have to throw them out, there was no way he could salvage them. He brushed his teeth making sure his mouth no longer tasted weird before finally leaving the bathroom only to walk straight into the beta of the pack. Immediately Jeonghan lowered his head and a low whine escaped his lips without his permission. In response the beta growled, pushed him back and spat, "Watch where you're going Omega." Jeonghan didn't dare look up and instead chose to scurry back to his room where he closed the door as fast as he could, turning the lock quicker than lightening, before sliding down to the floor his heat beating a million miles per hour and his breathing laboured. It was safe to say that Jeonghan was scared - no, terrified - of the beta. Jeonghan just knew that the beta did not like him and so Jeonghan made it his personal mission to stay out of his way. 

Soon his breathing evened out but his heart would not stop beating fast and he could still hear the blood rushing in his ears. Jeonghan was familiar with these feelings, he would experience them every time he limped away into some corner in the woods to tend to his wounds usually inflicted by his brothers. In Jeonghan's opinion, the wolf and human sides of his brothers never mixed well and it was always clear that his brothers used it to sometimes hurt him for the fun of it or out of spite. Even his one brother, the beta, was the same even though Jeonghan's wolf side always told him that he was the one who was supposed to be the one who wouldn't pick on him and at least offer him some protection but Jeonghan just knew that his brothers weren't gifted with the ability to be both a wolf and a human, they were cursed with it but just never realised it. 

A frantic knock on the door pulled Jeonghan from his thoughts. It sounded muffled with his heart still beating so fast and the blood rushing in his ears but he managed to hear it, stand up, unlock the door and answer it. Standing there was a worried looking Seungkwan with the guy he remembered was named Chan and Joshua, all of them looking at him and he immediately recoiled from their gaze.

"Are you okay?" surprisingly it was the guy named Chan that had asked the question and it was safe to say Jeonghan was caught off guard. He wasn't about to not answer a wolf of higher ranking than him so he just nodded, hoping they would believe he was fine, but none of them looked convinced. 

"Your heart is beating really fast and it's beating really loud," Seungkwan noted. "I would be able to hear it from a mile away. Are you sure you're okay?" The three of them continued to stare him down and his heart, which had barely just started to calm down, started beating faster again. He would maybe have been able to lie to Seungkwan, if it was only Seungkwan asking. Unfortunately it wasn't just Seungkwan, it was also Chan and, of course, Joshua. Joshua the alpha of the pack. Joshua the highest ranking wolf that he couldn't lie to as the lowest ranking wolf. Jeonghan stole a glance at Joshua and he inwardly shuddered at the look Joshua was giving him. Jeonghan had been staring at Seungkwan, and occassionaly looking at Chan, who had been looking at him with a soft expression and a small smile - an inviting look, clearly he was trying to get Jeonghan to trust him. Joshua, on the other hand, had a hard look on his face - Jeonghan noticed that around the other wolves Joshua kept an air of authority around himself. His face was always completely devoid of expression but his eyes betrayed him. One look at his eyes and Jeonghan knew he was just as concerned as the other two wolves. Jeonghan usually wouldn't lie to any wolf of a higher ranking than him, especially not an alpha, but Jeonghan didn't want them to worry about him too much - he didn't want to become a burden like he had done for his natal pack. So, naturally, Jeonghan chose to tell a little white lie.

"I'm fine. I just got a little shock when I came out of the bathroom and bumped in the beta. I'm not really used to living with so many people and I'm not used to all the newness of everything," Jeonghan couldn't look any of them in the eye as he told his white lie, knowing his face would give away the facade, so instead he opted for looking down at his feet. Jeonghan hoped it looked like he was still shy and unsure about the whole place. It appeared to have worked when he looked up because Seungkwan was giving him a look of pity that was mirrored on Chan's face as well. It made Jeonghan's insides churn, an unbearable feeling in his stomach, when he thought about them pitying him. They didn't need to pity him, he deserved most of what he had gotten from his natal pack - afterall he was the omega, the lowest of the low. Jeonghan knew that some of his earlier, more deeper scars, the ones that were usually hidden by his clothes were from wounds he had sustained attempting to fight against his brothers. He had been younger then, he hadn't realised the futility of his actions and he had fought a losing battle from the very beginning. Jeonghan hadn't seen it then but they were more like the humans that lived in the cities, the ones that only presented as alpha, beta or omega and weren't burdened with the ability to transform. In the cities the humans presented as either alpha, beta or omega and they were stuck with that title for the rest of their lives. Jeonghan had realised that wolves that had the ability to transform were exactly the same. You were either naturally born an alpha, beta and omega and you fought for your place as either one of those titles to consolidate your fate but you had very little chance to change that fate. Once you accepted that role as a pup, that choice determined everything for you for the rest of your life and so Jeonghan didn't need their pity or deserve it. He was where he was today, scars and all, because of who he was and his own choices. Nothing could change that. 

Either way, his words had had the desired effect on Seungkwan and Chan even if he resented the pity. Joshua, however, still did not look convinced and was now looking at him with narrowed, calculating eyes. Jeonghan should have known he couldn't pull the rug over his eyes and for a second it seemed that Joshua was going to say something but then a voice called out from behind them in a long and drawled out way, "Joshua." 

The three men turned to look at the owner of the voice and it was none other than Jieun, the alpha female and Joshua's mate. She was in a much smarter get up than she had been when Jeonghan last saw her. She had ditched the very dirty apron for a pink pant suit that didn't entirely seem suitable for house wear but either way she had dressed to impress and it wasn't gone unnoticed by Joshua who commented on how pretty she looked as he walked to her and slid his hand around her waist, pulling her close to his side. She returned the compliment with a sickeningly sweet smile that, to Jeonghan, almost seemed borderline smug but Jeonghan thought he must have just been reading into things. After placing a short kiss on Joshua's lips she turned to the other two men, as if only just realising they were there. 

"Why were you all standing in...," she trailed off, apparently forgetting Jeonghan's name and instead choosing to vaguely gesture towards him until Seungkwan filled the blank in for her. "Right, why were you all standing in Jeonghwans doorway?" Jeonghan doesn't know whether she was deaf and just didn't hear Seungkwan tell her his name or if she was purposefully getting his name wrong to get on his nerves. If it was the latter then she was definitely getting on his nerves because Jeonghan almost rolled his eyes when he heard her get his name wrong. Almost. He would have done it had it not been for Joshua firmly correcting Jieun with a disapproving look, like he knew she was just trying to test Jeonghan or something. She smiled apologetically and corrected herself one last time, "I'm sorry, Jeonghan." She spat his name out between gritted teeth and a sweet, obviously fake, smile. Jeonghan knew she didn't like him but why she didn't like him was beyond him. 

"We were just checking to see if he was okay and settling in well," Chan answered and Jieun just nodded. 

"Ah, I see. Well we wouldn't want our new pack mate to feel unwelcome, especially not in my household." Jieun spoke with a smile and a cheery voice but there was always a slight edge to her tone. There always seemed to be something hidden behind that facade of loving mate and caring alpha female that, oddly enough, it seemed that only Jeonghan could pick up on because every time she finished speaking he looked at the other wolves to gauge their reactions but they didn't seem to notice any hostility at all or if they did they ignored it. "Dinner is ready by the way. You're all welcome to help yourselves, although I've accidentally only made enough for our usual amount of wolves and forgot to factor in Jeonghan. Hopefully another wolf is willing to share."

Chan and Seungkwan were both silent and Jeonghan understood. Jeonghan knew that no sane wolf would be willing to share their meal with another wolf, much a less a completely new addition to the pack who was also an omega. It just wasn't something wolves did. Wolves in the wild never shared food and the high ranking wolves always got to eat first. Everyone in Joshua's pack was already compromising with their inner wolf in order to share the same amount of food for everyone no matter what their status was -  there was no more room for compromise between the human and the wolf and Jeonghan totally understood. If he had to go one more night without food then he didn't really mind. Chan and Seungkwan looked guiltily at Jeonghan but Jeonghan just smiled to assure them. 

"It's completely fine. One more night without food won't kill me," Jeonghan smiled at them again, trying to reassure them but his comments just seemed to make them feel more guilty. He could see their inner selves debating, tearing at each other but Jeonghan knew wolf instinct always won over human thoughts and feelings. The only time Jeonghan knew a wolf would willingly give up their food for another wolf is if that wolf was elderly or that wolf was their mate. It looked like Chan and Seungkwan were going through a mental breakdown while Jieun smiled to herself as she stood besides Joshua who as usual had a neutral look on his face. Around his pack members, Joshua was different from the Joshua that had told him to stay and join his pack. Jeonghan ushered the two wolves on as he heard another wolf call out that dinner was ready, giving them no more time to stand there and fight with themselves. Jeonghan watched wistfully as the four wolves walked away.

He could last without food for one more day. It was only one more day. He had gone longer without food in his old pack - this was nothing. Jeonghan tried to trick his body - in particular his wolf - into accepting that they weren't going to eat and that it was fine. It was easier to get his body to understand that he wasn't going to eat and even though his stomach continued to rumble horribly everything was okay. His wolf was a lot harder to calm down. The smell of the food wafted in through his open door and into his room, surrounding him with the delightful aroma. His wolf wanted to follow the smell and go get some food but Jeonghan knew he couldn't. The best he could do was close his bedroom door, splash his face with cold water and lay in bed. It wasn't until he was in bed that he realised how tired he was and it wasn't long before exhuastion took over him and he fell off to sleep.

Jeonghan woke to the savoury smell of food and the sound of his door closing. First, he looked out the window to see it was pitch black outside and the clock on the wall told him it was late, approaching midnight. Then, Jeonghan looked to the plate of food that was set on his nightstand and the wolf in him made him reach out and grab the plate. It was a huge plate and whoever had left the plate there for him had already eaten half the food. Jeonghan was grateful, staring down at the meal for a few seconds before finally deciding to scarf it down with no regrets. Jeonghan wondered who had left half their food there for him to eat. It was surprising because wolves never shared their food unless for the elderly or for their mate, both of which Jeonghan was not and so he couldn't really understand this kind gesture. Either way, Jeonghan's wolf was overjoyed and everytime Jeonghan thought about the mystery person behind the plate of food, he could feel his wolf want to roll over and give himself to whoever it was -  who knew his wolf was so easy to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @celestialhan to scream at me about my writing and horrible portrayal of characters


End file.
